Le choixpeau
by Maelle
Summary: Chanson du choixpeau,qu'elle soit passe partout, qu'elle donne des conseils: la chanson du choixpeau se doit de n'être jamais la même, en voici quelques une faîte votre choix, SPOILER T5. chap 4 avec version nouveaux arrivés et autres...
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**** : **oui, oui rien n'est à moi et là l'histoire n'est même pas à moi vu que le concept de la chanson ben c pô moâ c encore JKR ! Snif…

Voici quelques chansons du choixpeau, en espérant ne pas être trop déplorable, voir troll, BONNE LECTURE (z'êtes pas obligés de chanter !)

****

**Choixpeau**** magique chanson passe partout:**

C'est moi le moi le choixpeau magique

Qui est pour mission sympathique

De trouver quelle sera votre maison

Et pour cela il n'y a qu'une seule façon

Poser moi sur votre tête

Et je vous dirais qui vous êtes.

J'enverrai à gryffondor

Tout les hardis dont le cœur est d'or,

A poufsouffle pour y être envoyé

Il ne faut penser qu'à travailler,

Pour les serdaigles le plus important

Est l'intelligence qu'ils mettent en avant,

Et vous serez destinés à serpentard

Si vous avez l'esprit rusé et roublard.

Ainsi vous serez réparti

Selon la méthode de Gryffondor le hardi

Qui de sa tête me délogea 

Pour qu'après leur mort je reste, moi

Et me donna les compétences

Pour vous choisir une maison avec aisance.

**Version choixpeau boudeur de 6ème année : **

Je suis le choix peau magique

En ces temps non fantastiques

Je dois vous répartir

Entre ces quatre maisons il me faut choisir :

Gryffondor le hardi

A son cœur d'amitié rempli,

Serdaigle à l'intelligence

Ainsi que l'amour de la science,

Poufsouffle rayonne de loyauté

Et pour rendre la justice ils sont les mieux placés,

Enfin Serpentard est plein de meneurs

Qui ne rêvent que de puissance et de grandeur.

Vous ne m'avez écoutez 

Lors de l'année passée,

Il vous faut donc aujourd'hui

D'autant plus être unis,

Posez moi maintenant sur votre tête

Et je vous dirai qui vous êtes.

**Choixpeau**** version choisis ton camp :**

Oyé,oyé jeunes étudiants,

Voici arrivé de la répartition le temps.

Poudlard est en quatre maisons divisé

C'est moi le choixpeau qui suis à cette tache dévoué

A Gryffondor, les plus courageux sont destinés

Mais il faut par-dessus tout avoir dans le sang l'amitié

A Serdaigle, les plus intelligent seront envoyés

Et ceux-ci devront savoir leurs ennemis discerner

A Poufsouffle, les plus travailleurs sont accueillis

Ils devront eux aussi bien choisir leurs amis

Vient enfin la maison Serpentard

Qui restent pour leurs amis comme pour leurs ennemis de vrai roublards.

En ces temps plutôt problématiques

Ne vous souciez pas de respecter l'éthique,

Oublions la compétition régnant entre les maisons

Mieux vaut s'épauler et se battre à l'unisson

Ainsi vous serez plus forts

Et aucun ne pourra vous faire de torts.

Il est temps pour vous maintenant

Que moi le choixpeau, je vois quel est votre camp.

**Choixpeau**** version recommandations 6ème année : **

****

Bien que je ne sois pas merveilleux

Mes conseils eux sont prodigieux

Je suis là pour vous répartir

Et à cette tache je ne vais pas faillir

Mais je me dois de vous annoncer

Que selon de précieuses données

L'école est en grand danger

Les maisons peuvent la sauver par un geste de solidarité

Ainsi iront à Gryffondor

Ceux dont le cœur est d'or

Et où la vertu de courage

N'est en rien un mirage

A Serdaigle je répartirai

Ceux à qui la science se soumet

Mais bien plus que la science

Ils doivent avoir l'intelligence

A Poufsouffle vous serez envoyés

Si vous avez le goût du travail acharné

Mais surtout si pour vos amis vous pouvez mourir

Plutôt que de laisser l'ennemi les saisir

Et vient enfin Serpentard

La maison qui n'accepte pas les tares

Pour y entrer ce n'est pas patte blanche qu'il faut montrer

Mais l'envie de grandeur qui doit tout écraser.

Et maintenant écoutez

Rien ne peut Poudlard ébranler

Ainsi que le monde sorcier

Si les secrets sont révélés

Et tous les groupes se trouvent ressoudés

Alors qu'attendez vous, avancez !

**Chtite**** note :**

Si vous voulez prendre les chansons pour votre fic pas de pb envoyez moi juste un email, et si vous voulez publiez votre chanson ben je serai ravie de vous consacrer un chapitre !!

Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu et que cela correspond à vos idées pour le livre 6 !!!

Maëlle

Euh si vous voulez laisser une review vous gênez pas même si c pour me dire plein de missantes critiques !!!


	2. pour gabrielletrompelamort, chanson myst...

**Disclaimer**** : **

**Ici aucun gallion n'est amassé**

**Et le concept du choixpeau**

**N'est en rien mon idée**

**C'est pour cela qu'il me faut**

**A chaque fois vous déclamer**

**Qu'à me poursuivre nul besoin vous n'avez !**

**Chtite**** note : **Voila j'ai décidé, grâce à Gabrielletrompelamort d'écrire des chansons à partir d'indications faites par vous chers lecteurs, donc donnez moi des thèmes : précis ou flous, avec des concepts à placer ou bien carrément des mots ou phrases bien précises !

Que ce soit pour votre fic ou juste pour me lancer un défi n'hésitez pas je relève tout avec un délai d'une semaine maximum pour la publication ! Voila c'est dit, alors j'attend vos suggestions.  ^__^****

**Chanson du choixpeau pour gabrielletrompelamort et sa fic : ****Naraë**** Harry Potter, Nöé Naraë Tom Elvis Jedusor ( storyid=1721371  )**

A Poudlard est venu de la répartition le temps

Mais rien n'est plus comme avant

Depuis que tout le monde joue avec le temps

Et que celui qui voulu tué le survivant

Ne peut plus être arrêté

Sauf si les maisons décident de se rassembler

Ainsi si chacune passe au dessus de la méfiance

Celle qui règne entre elles depuis ces temps immenses

Vous devez pour survivre, les unes aux autres vous fiez

Et rien de devra interférer dans cette nouvelle solidarité

Les quatre maisons qui doivent se réunir 

Ont chacune comme désir

De recevoir en leur sein

Les étudiants dont il convient

Qu'à Poufsouffle ils soient

Toujours de bonne aloi 

A Gryffondor je ne prends

Que ceux qui ont le courage dans le sang

A Serdaigle il faut

Que l'intelligence soit au plus haut

A Serpentard il n'y aura

Que ceux dont l'ambition est la seule foi

Avant que vous ne soyez répartis

Il faut que vous soyez avertit

Que si celui qui a déjà vaincu

Est encore ici, un il n'est plus

Voyez et comprenez ma mission

Car c'est pour moi l'heure de choisir votre maison ! 

**Alors maintenant allez-y, je suis prête (enfin je crois, vu ce que je devais faire pour gabrielletrompelamort, garder le mystère quand on veut donner des indices c'est dur !)**


	3. nouvelles versions exclusives dont une v...

**Diclaimer**** :**

**Ici, rien n'est à moi**

**Sur cette chanson je ne touche aucun droit**

**Alors je vous la fais rapide**

**Pas de procès stupide**

**Car je ne touche pas d'argent  
je reçois seulement quand gentils sont les gens **

**Quelques reviews agréables**

**Qui sont souvent plus qu'appréciables !**

**Mode choixpeau en a marre du boulot**

C'est moi le choixpeau magique

Et rien n'est plus fantastique

Que de n'avoir qu'à vous répartir

Chaque année mon boulot c'est de choisir

A quelle maison vous appartiendrez

Car moi j'ai la faculté,

De fouiller votre esprit

Et sans cela je mourrais d'ennui

Car à part cette chanson

Je ne fais rien de bon

Ainsi à part sonder votre âme

Je ne suis pas tout flamme

Bon je vais maintenant faire ma tâche

Qui m'apprend plus que vos qualités

Ce qui aussi vous fâche

 Ainsi à Gryffondor seront placés 

Ceux qui les règles ne peuvent  supporter

A Serdaigle, il  n'y aura

Que des anti-bêtas

A Poufsouffle, j'enverrai

Ceux qui rejettent les flemmards

Enfin iront à Serpentard

Seront ceux qui restent

Et les autres les fuiront comme la peste

Voila j'ai fait le boulot qui m'est imputé,  
Et suis maintenant tranquille pour le reste de l'année

**Choixpeau**** version je sais tout ou même carrément j'me la pète**

Hey ! Bienvenue à Poudlard

Où tout n'est que magie

Et bien que je sois raccomodé de toutes parts

J'ai bien des pouvoirs ici.

Rien ne m'échappe dans c château

Même pas le plus insignifiant ragôt !

Je vous le dis, moi je réfléchis

J'entends tout mais surtout

Je peux lire dans votre esprit tout

Et c'est ainsi que je vous répartis

A Gryffondor j'envois ceux

Dont je sais qu'ils sont preux

Mais il me faut aussi leur voir

Un esprit rebelle en miroir

A Poufsouffle seront désignés

Que ceux où la loyauté,

Est la qualité que je vois en premier

Mais je dois sentir aussi le travailleur acharn

A Serdaigle seul ceux qui peuvent rivaliser

Avec l'intelligence que l'on m'a donné,

Seront acceptés dans cette maison

Où prime plus que tout la raison

Enfin je nommerai à Serpentard

Ceux qui me font voir

Que même pensant je ne suis

Qu'un vieux chapeau rabougri

Mais je suis pourtant celui

Grâce auquel vous êtes répartis

Et en plus de 200 ans

On n'a trouvé plus grisant

Je suis l'élément indispensable

A une répartition plus que fiable

Sans moi aucun élève ne peut être dirigé,

Car moi seul peut dire dans quelle maison vous serez !

**Choixpeau**** version moi-même (lisez vous comprendrez, euh normalement…)**

Nous nous sommes réunis

Pour approfondir aujourd'hui

Le monde merveilleux d'Harry

Celui-la même qui est plein de magie

Nous allons pour égailler la soirée

Vous répartir dans les maisons

Dont Poudlard a fait le renom

Pour cela nous n'allons pas vous tester

Car nous avons préféré,

Pour plus d'égalité,

Choisir à votre place

Et oui, c'est comme ça que ça se passe !

A Gryffondor j'appelle :

Drey, Mag, Caro et Maëlle

A Poufsouffle il nous faut

Tibo, Seb et Ludo

A Serdaigle j'ai mis

Cindy, Laurélie et Julie

Et à Serpentard j'ai nommé,

Ces vicelards de Lily et Hervé.

Pour les réclamations j'ai bien peur

Que le choixpeau Maëlle n'est fait aucune erreur

Toute supplication de changer sera refusée

Car l'on m'a (enfin je me suis) doté(e)

De ce grand pouvoir pour la soirée

Mais j'admets que pour la préparation de celle-ci j'ai été aidée !

**J'ai du mettre des virgules après chaque « » qui se trouvait en fin de vers car feufeunet voulait pas les prendre sinon *je hais les ordis !!!!***

**Voila c'est fini, bon la dernière chanson est pour une chtite soirée chez moi, j'avais envie de la mettre même si vous vous en fichez royal ^__^ !**

**Merci à tous les reviewers et les maileurs (ca se dit ca ?!)**

**Spéciale dédicace à Persil qui se reconnaîtra : je viens de me casser un ongle en tapant trop fort sur une touche, vive nous ! (Comprendre « bordel mais qu'est ce qu'on est douées qd même niveau conneries! ») **

**Bisoukss**** à tous**

**Maëlle**


	4. version nouvelles arrivés en majorité

**Bonjour tout le monde bon voici de nouvelle chanson…**

**Disclaimer**** :**

**Non, pour cette fic je ne touche rien**

**Et par la barbe de Merlin**

**Il n'y a que la rime qui m'appartient**

**Donc aucun procès ne tient !**

**Chansons spéciales nouvelles arrivées avec une chanson un peu spéciale à la fin…**

**Merci encore aux reviewers et maileurs !!! **

**Choixpeau**** version : arrivée d'élèves d'autres pays ayant déjà été magilisé.**

Voici une nouvelle année qui commence

Et les problèmes se font de plus en plus denses

Il y a pour cette nouvelle répartition

Je vois quelques élèves venant d'autres horizons

Il est vrai qu'en ces temps mouvementés

Poudlard est l'endroit où règne la sûreté,

Je vais donc tous vous répartir

Même si certains d'entre vous paraissent déjà,

Dirigés vers des voies qu'ils ont du précédemment choisir

Mais je réussirai bien à voir moi

Quelles sont vos premières qualités

Celles dont vous êtes à la naissance dotés

J'enverrai donc à Gryffondor

Les plus courageux et forts

Je mettrai à Serdaigle

Ceux dont l'intelligence est la plus belle

Je désignerai à Poufsouffle

Ceux que les montagnes de travail n'essoufflent

Et enfin seront répartis à Serpentard

Ceux d'entre vous les plus ventards

Ainsi vous serez divisés en maison

Mais vous ne devez pas vous déchirer pour cette raison

Mieux vaut aujourd'hui vous rassembler

Comme l'ont fait ces nouveaux élèves qui nous sont arrivés !

**Choixpeau**** version : arrivée en cours d'année d'une jeune fille**

Il n'est pas de coutume 

Que je revienne dans une même année

J'ai donc du ressortir ma plume

Pour pouvoir d'une maison décider

Afin que cette jeune enfant ait

Jusqu'à la fin de son séjour à Poudlard

Une maison. Et c'est sans retard

Que lire ses pensées je vais

Si je lui vois du courage

C'est à gryffondor qu'elle ira

Si aux travailleurs acharnés elle voue hommage

C'est poufsouffle qui l'accueillera

Si elle a une intelligence surexcitée

C'est serdaigle qui lui ouvrira les bras

Si elle rêve de grandeur animée

C'est à serpentard qu'elle entrera

Maintenant pose moi sur ta tête

Et l'une des maisons ce soir fera la fête !

**Choixpeau**** version « les finances publiques c'est le cours le plus ennuyeux du monde » ou délire dont je vous prierai de ne pas en tenir compte…**

Bienvenue à Poudlard

Vous mes petits veinards

Je vais tous vous mettre à Serpentard

Car comme Lily dirait vous semblez vicelards

Regardez celui-la avec son gel sous le chapeau

Il a tout fait pour se faire beau

Mais moi, ça me passe au dessus

Car je ne suis qu'un chapeau même plus pointu

Je ne fais que sonder votre esprit

Puis ensuite je vous répartis

A Gryffondor j'enverrai

(« Regardez les annexes B/C et C/C »

« Mais euh j'ai pas ma fiche, Virginie fais voir ton C »)

Ceux plein d'humour et bien faits

A Serdaigle, je vais répartir

Ceux qui ont une intelligence à vous aigrir

Poufsouffle rime avec bosseurs

Car j'y mets les dociles travailleurs

A Serpentard ils ne sont pas fades

Car j'y envoie les bad

Voila maintenant avancez

De moi crainte n'ayez

Je ne fais que lire vos pensées

Remarquez parfois j'aimerai bien tout répéter !
    
    **Voici la review de tatiana black à laquelle j'ai fait la chanson qui suit…**
    
    _très__ bien comme d'hab. un défi? ok! Voilà, ma fic Heledin uin Amarth (protecteur du destin) porte sur le fait que meême après sa mort, Sirius continue à veiler sur Harry, j'ai prévu de faire des changement de POV et tous ça... bref, j'aimerais que le choipeau, dans sa chanson face allusion au Heledin ou Ange Gariden, et ce genre de truque.. (sirius est l'Heledin de Harry, il le reste même une foix mort) c'est compliquer, si jamais je n'ai fait que la preimère part qui est tt courte, si tu veux te donner une idée. merci d'avance!_

Nous voici de retour en ce jour de répartition

Mais les évènements se sont fait ces derniers temps 

De plus en plus noirs avec le retour de celui dont 

On ose prononcer le nom, le grand méchant

Mais ceux qui sont par lui recherché,

Seront toujours par leur Heledin protégé,

Même si certains de ces gardiens

Sont aujourd'hui partis dans un monde lointain

Je suis pour ma part celui qui donne

Plus que la place qui vous est destinée

Ce à quoi vous devez vous préparer

Ainsi quand le jour de la rentrée sonne

J'envoie à Gryffondor

Ceux dont le courage est d'or

Je réserve à Serdaigle des places

Pour ceux dont l'intelligence est en première place

Les Poufsouffles sont destines

A être de travailleurs acharnés

Et je répartis à Serpentard

Ceux dont l'ambition rime avec gloire

Alors maintenant approchez

Et la répartition pourra commencer !

**Une chtite review hein dite ??? siouplé, sioupl ! ! mais euh nan je vous supplie pas ! si si si en fait je vous supplie… -)**


End file.
